


Crunch

by BansheeLydia



Series: SterekWeek2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, fall - Freeform, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SterekWeek2015: Sunday Funday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

“A walk.”

Derek’s tone is dry, one eyebrow raised as he looks at Stiles, and the younger man just smiles, tossing Derek’s leather jacket over him.

“A walk,” he repeats, “It’ll be fun. We can crunch the leaves and stuff.”

Derek’s expression changes, this soft, almost wistful look passing across his features. He shakes his head slightly. “Within five minutes, you’ll be complaining that it’s too cold.”

“I wo -,” Stiles pauses because, yeah, actually Derek’s got a point. He hates the cold. “Come on. We met in the Fall, remember? It’ll be a walk down memory lane. Literally. I mean, we were jogging, not walking, but -.”

“ _I_ was jogging. _You_ were hyperventilating.”

Stiles lifts his middle finger in response. It had been his first jog in months, trying to shape up after a summer of eating junk and doing pretty much nothing beyond playing video games with Scott. He’d been...out of shape, to say the least.

Sometimes, Derek still looks confused about how he went from checking the wheezing, sweaty mess on the sidewalk was okay to moving in together just five months later. 

Stiles has _moves_ , okay?

“Just ten minutes,” he says.

Derek rolls his eyes, but gets to his feet, dragging on his leather jacket. He lets Stiles tug him out of their apartment and down the stairs.

It’s early October and the ground’s been turned a glorious red-gold from the crisp, fallen leaves. Stiles crunches them beneath the soles of his sneakers as they walk, breathing the cool air deep into his lungs. He likes Fall; loves how the leaves drift slowly from the branches and how, almost overnight, pumpkins start appearing on people’s lawns and porches. 

He’s distracted by a house that’s been decorated like Bates Motel, complete with a knife wielding silhouette in one of the windows, when he hears a soft _crunch crunch crunch_ from next to him.

He looks over, smiling when he sees Derek deliberately stepping in little piles of leaves.

“It’s fun, right?”

Derek’s fingers tighten around Stiles’, dragging him closer to he can wrap an arm around him. He’s only wearing a thin jacket, so Derek’s body heat is more than welcome.

“I used to do this with Laura,” he says quietly. “When we were kids.”

Stiles gives Derek’s fingers a little squeeze. He knows there’s nothing he can say, but this isn’t a time to say something anyway. He lets Derek remember, staying next to him and keeping their fingers locked tightly together, offering comfort and support.

Derek’s expression stays wistful for a few minutes, before his mouth suddenly tips up into the grin that never fails to steal Stiles’ breath.

“Race you?” he says, nodding to a huge pile of leaves up ahead.

Stiles smirks. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
